Sonic vs Rainbow Dash
by Fans of almost everything
Summary: This is it. The big one. The most prominent battle in the mlp vs sonic war. The fastest flyer in equestria takes on the fastest thing alive. Who will come out on top? Read and find out. I own nothing except the writing. EDIT: anybody got an idea for the next death battle? Battle? Leave a comment if you do


(Since the actual death battles have gone over stats for both of these fighters, I'm just going to skip to the battle. I'm sorry if that seems lazy, but I don't want to feel redundant. The RKD and wastelander will see you at the end to go over who won.)

A blue blur ran across the land, making dust pile up in the air as he ran along. This was Sonic the hedgehog, the hyperactive hedgehog. He stopped in front of a small town (see last death battle) and smiled to himself. "Who woulda thought that creatures with no opposable thumbs would've been capable of building this nice little town?"

Sonic started to walk towards the town, until he heard a loud "Hey!" from behind him. He gained a confused look and looked behind him, and saw a cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane coming right at him. This was Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in equestria. She landed in front of him and started looking at him. "Who… and what… are you?"

Sonic just smiled. "The name is Sonic the hedgehog. Hey, uh, since you're the only one around her, have you seen a hedgehog like me, about my height, weird hair, circles on his gloves?"

Rainbow's eyes widened and she rubbed the back of her head. "Um, I'm sorry but, my friend took him out." As soon as those words hit Sonic's ears, they drooped to the side of his head. He gained a look of sadness on his face, and started to walk off. "Hey, where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

Sonic glanced in her direction then continued walking. Your friend took mine out, now I'm taking her out." "What!" Rainbow yelled. "You can't do that, she's a princess!"

Sonic chuckled. "Like I actually give a damn."

Sonic continued walking until he felt something hit him in the back of the head. He looked behind him and saw Rainbow shaking her hoof, and Sonic put together that she had just punched her. "I'm the element of loyalty…" Rainbow said, as she landed on the ground. "…And I'm going to be loyal to my friend by beating you to a spiky blue pulp!"

Sonic chuckled, and made a "bring it on" motion with his hand. "bring it on, my little pony."

**FIGHT!**

Rainbow flew at Sonic, hoof first going towards Sonic's face. Sonic easily sidestepped out of the way, grabbing her by the tail and slamming her on her back. Sonic looked down at her with a smirk on his face. "You know, there's an easy way out of this." Rainbow smiled "yeah, there is." She pulled back her hoof and punched Sonic in the groin. His eyes bulged as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. She then flew up and bucked Sonic in the face, knocking Sonic down.

"And it's YOU giving up and letting the guards arrest you." Rainbow yelled.

Sonic glared at Rainbow and flipped himself up off the ground. Then, faster than the normal human eye could see, lunged at her and punched her in the stomach, then the muzzle. Rainbow retaliated by punching him in the jaw and bucking him in the stomach. She pulled back for another punch, but Sonic was prepared this time and countered her, kicking her in the side of the head and knocking her into the ground.

Rainbow got up, snorted in anger, and then flew at sonic, tackling him into the air. While in the air, Sonic brought his leg down onto Rainbow's head, knocking her off of him. Unfortunately for Sonic, he forgot the he couldn't fly, and ended up crashing through the roof of Sugercube corner.

Sonic got up and pulled a couple of splinters out off his back, then saw Rainbow recovering. He took this opportunity to zoom forward and clothesline Rainbow, dragging her along for a run. Sonic jumped up and threw her to the ground, then dropped down on her elbow first. Rainbow bit her tongue to keep form screaming, then head-butted Sonic in the jaw. She flew up and then back down, going straight for a hook to Sonic's head, landing dead center. She landed and bucked Sonic in the head, causing him to hold his head in pain.

"Boy, I thought you'd be more of a challenge." Rainbow said with a cocky smile on her face.

"Alright, you want a challenge, you got it." Sonic said angrily.

Sonic lunged at Rainbow, spit flying from his mouth. He punched Rainbow in the face, kneed her in the stomach, and then threw her across the landscape, making her land into a tree. Rainbow got up and snorted.

"Alright." She said in anger. "It. Is. On.

Sonic and Rainbow ran at each other at top speeds creating a sonic boom (or rain-boom in Rainbow's case) and they collided, creating a boom that cracked the ground. They both punched and kicked at each other, blood, spit, and teeth flying from each combatant. They separated to see the toll of their collision. Both were bleeding and barley able to stand, but neither were about to give up.

The speedsters stared each other down and, with a mighty roar, flung themselves at one another one last time, and punched each other as hard as possible. Both felt the air leave their lungs, and fell over.

They lied there for what seemed like hours, neither one moving a muscle. Then movement came. One of them lifted their head up, and then lifted themselves off the ground. The character got up, breathed a sigh of relief…

…And ran a hand through his spines.

Sonic stood up straight, bloody, bruised, but alive. He looked over at Rainbow, still on the ground. He went over and checked her pulse. She was dead. Sonic gave a weak chuckle and walked off. He had enough action for one day.

**K.O.**

R: well, the bronies are coming after us again. (Puts on raid armor) Bring it on!

W: While a majority of the internet might disagree with us, facts are facts. And facts say that sonic actually trumps Rainbow in almost every way.

R: In terms of strength, Rainbow couldn't stop a falling pillar of wood, but Sonic is able to easily crush robots with his legs.

W: in terms of durability, Rainbow might be able to crash through Rocks and trees with ease…

R: But sonic has fallen from a height clearly over 3,000 feet and survived. Seriously, look!

(Sonic falling from the egg carrier in sonic adventure 1)

W: and finally, in terms of speed, Rainbow may be able to go an impressive Mach 10 with the sonic rain-boom…

R: but sonic has gone past the speed of light, were Mach 10 is pretty much a walk in the park. Looks like Rainbow was just too slow

W: the winner is Sonic the hedgehog.


End file.
